


la vie en rose (we are no longer a world apart)

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hair Stylist Huening Kai, Huening Kai has a popular Red Square account where he posts his music and covers on, M/M, Makeup Artist Huening Kai, Manager Kang Taehyun, Model Choi Soobin, Soulmates, Wingman Kang Taehyun, also this is a colors soulmate au, choi soobin is a ningdungie, choi soobin is also a delulu, soft, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: The soulmate au where everyone sees the world in the color of their soulmate's eyes. One can change the color their soulmate sees the world in by wearing different colored eye contacts.Alternatively, Choi Soobin hates wearing contacts.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	la vie en rose (we are no longer a world apart)

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate aus are so cute, it's fluff ma i did it!!! it was supposed to be an update for "you're my gum" but then it got a little too long for a drabble. it's still as messy though ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> couldn't fit this in a cute way in the summary so: skin to skin contact is needed to "discover" your soulmate. when your soulmate puts contact lenses in, it takes a while for the color to change.
> 
> this au makes no sense to me but i love it anyway

When Soobin sees his new stylist, he falls in love at first sight. 

Technically. It still counts as love at first sight even if he’s seen him in videos before, right? 

Huening Kai comes at the highest of recommendations by his manager. With his regular stylist planning to quit to start a family, his team had to scramble to quickly find a replacement. It just so happened that Kai had been available for today’s shoot. The makeup artist isn’t exactly heavily booked, but that’s because he’s known for being extremely picky with his clients. 

Soobin’s heart flutters a little. That means Kai at least liked him somewhat on a surface level, right? God, he’s already going delusional. 

As the stylist approaches, Soobin confirms that his eyes weren’t deceiving him—Kai is indeed wearing a hoodie paired with loose-fitting joggers. Even though Soobin assesses that both pieces were designer and rather expensive, this is the first time he’s seen any stylist dress so casually. 

Their eyes meet, and Kai’s pretty lips curve into an even prettier smile as he waves hi.

Soobin kind of wants to get married already. 

“This is Hueka—I mean, this is Huening Kai,” Taehyun says. “As you know.” 

Soobin looks at his manager confusedly. He’s watched Kai’s videos enough times to know that his close friends call him by that nickname. “You two know each other?” 

Kai laughs, and Soobin would be more enamored with how beautiful he is when he’s laughing if he wasn’t hugging his manager right at that moment. 

“We’re best friends,” the stylist says with an arm around Taehyun’s shoulders. 

Soobin is a gentle person. He never loses his temper. He is patient, he is tolerant—and he is totally not glaring at Taehyun right now. Betrayed! By his own manager! He groans and covers his face with his hands—he can’t count how many nights Taehyun had driven him home while he was fanboying over Kai in the passenger seat. He can’t believe he was withheld this information for _months._

So that’s what Taehyun meant when he said it wouldn’t be hard for him to get a hold of Korea’s most elusive makeup artist and hair stylist. 

“We’re talking later,” Soobin mutters to his manager after pulling him to the side. “Or our friendship is over.” 

“You need me more than I need you,” Taehyun retorts with a smirk. “I’m going to see if I can work out the rest of your schedule to fit Hueka’s.” 

Soobin’s eyes widened. “I love you.”

The manager rolls his eyes. “Take off those rose-tinted glasses.” 

“I literally can’t,” Soobin deadpans. “I think my soulmate has pink contacts in.” 

Taehyun’s eyes flicker to Kai out of habit. He hasn’t found his soulmate either, so it’s not like he can tell what color Kai’s eyes are. 

“Ironic. But pull yourself together, there’s nothing I can do if Hueka doesn’t get along with you.”

Soobin starts to sweat. “Do I look okay? Is my face swollen? Does my breath smell bad—” 

“Yes, no, no,” Taehyun responds without looking up from his clipboard. “I already briefed Kai on your preferences. Now I’m going to leave you two alone for the next twenty minutes, please behave yourself.” And then his manager _actually_ leaves him, nervous and panicking in front of the love of his life. Other than his soulmate. 

“Soobin-ssi?” Kai calls quietly, snapping Soobin out of his mini meltdown. 

He can do this. “Sorry,” Soobin says sheepishly. “I guess Hyunie told you all about me being a fan.” 

Kai tilts his head. “No, he didn’t.”

“Oh.” Soobin can feel his cheeks burning. “I’m um. A really big fan of your music and have been for a few years. I have all your music downloaded—” Soobin quickly cuts off when he remembers that Kai doesn’t host his music on any streaming platform and he probably just came off as a giant creep—

For the second time, Kai snaps him out of his daze, this time with a soft touch on his arm. 

“Thank you,” he says shyly, “Can you sit down for me first? Hyunie’s going to kill me if I don’t get you finished in time.” 

Soobin thinks his heart might actually beat out of his chest.

“Y-Yeah,” he stammers, obediently sitting down in the makeup chair and almost fainting when Kai immediately leans down to peer closely at him. Gorgeous is an understatement. Moles and freckles lightly dot his face like misplaced stars, and his eyes are absolutely mesmerizing. Messy hair frames his face perfectly, and Soobin laments— _God really does have favorites, huh?_ Kai parts his bangs with the thin end of a comb— _Huh? When did he get that out?_ —before smiling. 

_We are going to adopt two dogs together and live in the suburbs, unless of course he likes cats better_ _—_

“Let’s show off that forehead, hmm?” Kai eyes him critically, and Soobin feels like melting into a puddle. “We’ll have a light fringe here.” Kai moves his bangs to the left with the comb tip. He nods, head bobbing in satisfaction as he pushes Soobin closer to the mirror. “Does that sound good to you?” 

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Soobin blurts, and the complete embarrassment he feels is only slightly assuaged by the fact that he can’t actually see himself blush, on account of everything being pink. Huh. His hair actually looks pretty good like this, maybe he’ll dye it to this color. “I mean. You’re the stylist. You know best,” Soobin adds hastily. Kai bites his lip and looks away, and Soobin thinks he’s completely screwed everything up until he hears Kai giggle. 

“Cute,” Kai says, eyes crinkling into crescents, and Soobin thinks he can physically feel Cupid shooting arrows into his heart.

_I am already smitten. Please leave me alone._

“A fan, huh?” Kai continues teasingly as he takes a flat iron to Soobin’s hair. 

“The biggest,” Soobin mumbles, and he somehow plucks up the courage and sense to start talking like a normal human being. 

It feels like he’d blinked and their time is almost over, because before long Kai is pulling some gloves on, and he takes out a dreadfully familiar looking case. Soobin must look devastated, because Kai pats him soothingly on the shoulder.

“Don’t cry, it’ll ruin your makeup,” he jokes. 

“I hate contacts,” Soobin whines. 

Kai shakes his head. “Your poor soulmate.”

“If they knew me, they’d appreciate that I even choose to occasionally terrorize myself by not only putting them in but also having to take them out,” Soobin says, squeezing his eyes shut when Kai comes near with the lens resting on his finger. 

“Soobin-ssi, come on,” Kai encourages sweetly, gloved hand against Soobin’s cheek. 

Soobin is weak, so he carefully opens his eyes. Kai looks like an angel, all soft and smiling.

“Look here. I promise it won’t hurt, I’m really good at this.” 

“Look where—” 

And just like that, the first contact went in. Soobin blinks rapidly, because he’s never liked the feeling of contacts, how uncomfortable and drying they were and how he could always _feel_ them being there—but nobody else has ever been able to put contacts in for him that easily before. 

“Not bad, huh?” 

“You’re perfect.” _Oops._ Another slip of tongue. 

“I know,” Kai responds, but he seems shyer when he tilts Soobin’s face towards him. “So are you.” 

Soobin is so startled that he doesn’t even feel Kai putting in the second contact lens, mouth open from shock. 

“What?” Kai raises an eyebrow. “I can’t flirt back?” 

“No, I—” Soobin’s mouth opens and closes, but he’s speechless. “Didn’t...expect that,” he finishes in a mumble. “What color are these?” 

Kai doesn’t comment on the sudden topic change. “According to the package, green. My favorite color.” He smiles again, and Soobin’s heart flutters _again,_ and it’s honestly unfair how effortlessly pretty and breathtaking Kai can be. His cheerful and kind personality matches whenever he was on camera, too, and Soobin can’t believe that such an angelic and pure human existed. 

“Noted.” Even if Kai couldn’t see in green all the time, it’s not going to stop Soobin from sending gifts in green. “Do you want to exchange—” 

“Hyung, you’re needed on set,” Taehyun calls. 

Soobin tries not to be disappointed as Kai hurriedly ushers him out of the chair, pushing him towards the set. 

“Just ask Hyunie for my number,” Kai whispers in his ear, winking at him before he leaves, and it takes Soobin a solid five minutes to find his composure again. 

They’re barely a few minutes into the shoot when he sees Taehyun pull the photographer aside. The photographer nods gravely and motions Soobin off the set.

“What’s wrong?” Soobin asks nervously when Taehyun leads him into his dressing room. “Did I take too long to get ready?”

“Officially, your relative just got sick,” Taehyun says, but he smirks as he opens the door. “Off the record—well, you’re about to find out.” 

Soobin freezes when he sees Kai sitting on the couch, nervously fiddling with his hoodie strings. The stylist jumps up when the door opens. 

“Wait, which relative—” 

Taehyun slaps him over the head with his clipboard. “They’re not really sick, that’s just the excuse I gave for you to meet your soulmate. I don’t get paid enough for this, so get ready to be back on set in ten minutes.” The door closes with a click. 

_Soulmate? But Kai…_ Soobin is dumbfounded.

“What color do you see right now, Soobin-ssi?” Kai asks, still toying with his hoodie strings, and Soobin really wishes Kai would stop finding ways to endear himself. 

“Pink?”

Kai manages to look both relieved and anxious at the same time. “I see green.” He reaches out his hand, lithe and delicate. “Your hand, Soobin-ssi?” 

Soobin half expects it, but the other half is in complete disbelief, because there’s no way— 

but when their hands slide together, his fingers clasping around Kai’s smaller ones, he feels the telltale spark before his world bursts into color—not just pink, but all of the colors his soulmate has shown him before, the soulmate he’d neglected because of his own aversion to contacts.

That soulmate who had changed Soobin’s color almost every day, and he’d been so grateful to have someone who cared enough about him to want to show him every color, even the uncommon ones.

That soulmate is Huening Kai, and Soobin finally sees his pink contacts—something he hadn’t been able to notice before when everything had been monotone. 

“You must hate me,” Soobin breathes, still not letting go of Kai’s hand. “My poor soulmate.” 

“You should make it up to me,” and there’s that smile again, that smile that had Soobin falling even before he knew they were destined.

“I would love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> working title of this fic was xiang dao (想到)
> 
> my tentative writing list in order 
> 
> ch 4 of sookai hp au >3<♡ i wasn't sure if people were still interested in this! ; ; (and cera has been ia ㅜㅜ i miss talking with her)  
> sookai draft of a prompt i never finished (should be nearing its end) OR beomkai prompt based on the newest m2 radio show  
> a sookai abo au uwub
> 
> stay healthy and safe ♡


End file.
